


I May Never Come Home

by ICAll



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like wilbur, why wouldn't there be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICAll/pseuds/ICAll
Summary: A new nation of L'Manburg, a beautiful wife, and a darling son. His people behind him, ready to fight for their land. Unfortunately, good times never stay and the threat of never coming home fills the pit in his gut with unrelenting anxiety. Part of him, deep down knows what will happen, and he knows there is no way out, he just has to get the one who can hold him together to leave before she falls apart as well.Hide all the keys, and seal our windows'Cause I'm going to warDon't hold your breath waiting for me'Cause I may never come homeLeave all your bags, and head for the waterChase the lies into the seaDon't hold your breath waiting for me'Cause I may never come home
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 9





	I May Never Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> give the song 99 and boomerang by elliot moss a listen, it was a huge inspiration for me to write this and I feel sets a good mood. 99 more for wilbur and boomerang for sally

_ L'Manburg, my great symphony. Listen to how it sings, how my son plays and my wife watches with such glee from the window before running out to join us in the water. I wish it could always be like this.  _

Wishes are meaningless as he watches his son grow up with war pending. He knew the threat of the green man has always lingered over his head, unrelenting and dangerous. Sally knew of her husband's grief well, knew how it ate at him that despite doing what he believed to be best, that their child will always live with the threat of war, that Wilbur's friends he built this nation with would one day have to fight for it. She tried her best to give support but it's hard when he keeps so much to himself. 

She absentmindedly ran her hand through her son's hair, scratching briefly behind his ear before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"Mom, cut it out I'm not a little kid anymore." Fundy whined yet made no effort to pull away from his mother. 

She let out a small laugh as she shakes her head, "You will always be my little champion Fundy, my little baby boy. No matter how tall, or how old you get I will always love you sweetheart." she told him before breaking away to gather the clothes hanging outside that have long since dried. "Will you lend a hand? Once we get this done we can go play."

Fundy followed after her to give a hand. Not exactly because he wanted to play, but because he should be helping his mother anyways. When dad was out, it was his job to make sure everything at home was okay. Not that his father bestowed him that job, he just felt like he should be since his dad was the leader basically. 

He carefully observed as his mother took the clothes pins from his fathers shirt, folding it with such love and care before placing it in the basket to bring back into the house once all the clothes were down. Fundy followed suit, taking down his own clothes and folding them, trying to imitate how his mother did. When he began to struggle with folding his jacket, Sally wasted no time moving towards him and folding it herself, sending him a smile that filled him with a similar warmth he would feel when finding lava when mining. The main difference was that it made his whole being warm and safe and cared for. 

By the time the basket was filled with folded laundry, the sun was high in the sky and Fundy hoped that his dad would be home soon. Sally told him not to worry because his father would always come back home to them. They put the clothes away together and Sally began to make lunch for them while Fundy decided to walk around and pick some new flowers for the vase on the table to replace the wilting ones.

While gently taking a cornflower from its place in the dirt, he could hear a faint sound of boots on the ground. He thought nothing of it as it could have been anyone. Eventually he heard them pick up in speed and as soon as he turned to look, he was flat on the ground feeling arms wrap around him and deep laughter. Opening his eyes he could see it was his father who had returned home. He looked tired by the bags underneath his eyes and the way he was nearly crushing his son as he held him but soon rolled off and settled his back on the grass.

"Fundy! My boy how are you doing?" he asked, laughter and glee in his voice to conceal how tired he truly was. He had been away for a few days on meetings and had barely slept a wink as he felt a constant target on his back. He was happy to be back in his land surrounded by those that love him and stood beside him. 

Fundy let out a small laugh, as if trying to mimic his fathers enthusiasm, "I'm happy you're back. I helped mom with some chores and she's making lunch. She'll be happy to see you." He gathered his flowers, making sure none of them were crushed as he slowly got up, Wilbur following him in movement as he rose and nodded, looking in the direction of their home.

"Let's head there then. I'm very happy to be home and to have you and your mother in my arms again." Wilbur said, a smile consuming his face at the thought of holding them both, possibly taking a nice family nap together like they used to when Fundy was much smaller and could barely walk, let alone run, or would come crying about his nightmares and while he held him, Sally would sing and her voice, even though she had lived in the sea, was like honey and would lure both into a deep sleep and they would always wake up in her warm embrace smelling faintly of salt water

Fundy, on the other hand, fake gagged at his fathers words. "Gross. Just don't kiss her like you always do when you come home. It's gross."

Wilbur shook his head as his chest heaved with silent chuckles. "I make no promises. It's hard not to when I was blessed with a wonderful wife I love very much who gave me a son I want to give the world to." He ruffled Fundy's hair before turning to make his way to their home, the fox boy following close behind. 

When Wilbur entered the home to the smell of soup and fresh bread on the table for them he couldn't stop himself from dashing towards his wife and lifting her into his arms as his head dropped onto her shoulder, pressing soft kissed on her shoulder, trailing up her neck towards her cheek before stopping at her lips, taking a moment to take in her soft giggles at his affection before pressing his lips against hers. Fundy rolled his eyes as he changed out the flowers. Sally wrapped her arms around his neck before pulling herself away to place her forehead against his. They don't say anything, they didn't need to as their eyes said enough to one another. Their eyes communicated their relief and happiness, content, tired, and worry, but overall, they conveyed overwhelming joy to be together again. When Sally's feet hit the ground she moved her arms to take Wilbur's hands into her own and lead him to the table, having prepared him a meal at his spot at the table in case he came home that day, glad she did. 

"You spoil me my dear." he spoke as he sat down. She said nothing, just a soft hum as she sat down to his right to eat and Fundy sat to his left. 

It had been a few months. Fundy was very close to being a man and had already begun his combat training alongside Tubbo and Tommy. Wilbur encouraged them as even though they try not to fight with weapons and fight with words instead, he knew they wouldn't survive if they did not learn to fight. Fundy had already gone to bed a little bit ago, leaving Wilbur awake sitting up in his bed as his mind ran wild trying to plan, trying to think ahead, find some way to keep the peace long enough to find a permanent solution. Sally was by his side, her hand running up and down his back as she tried to comfort her husband. Her other hand was holding his sweetly as she rested her head on his shoulder. She knew he was tense long before this and this was just a normal night for them now. 

"It's getting rather late dear, I know it's hard to sooth the thoughts that run wild in your head but you need to sleep. We'll figure out a way to make things work." Her tone was tired and laced with concern as she understood how dire things were becoming. 

"We?"

"Yes we. You know I wouldn't let you be alone to figure it out yourself. We'll figure it out together, you are never alone while I am by your side."

Sometimes it was hard for Wilbur to remind himself he doesn't have to do everything alone, that even when the world is against him, she is always at his side to help. 

"You are right. We can't make plans if we are both exhausted. Thank you love."

"I'm always right."

They slide down to lay in bed, Sally pulling her tired husband towards her to let him rest his heavy head upon her chest. Running a hand through his hair she began to sing. She soon stopped as Wilbur was asleep rather quickly and she joined him with ease. 

Fundy was now a man. Unfortunately, being a man was meant with war. He saw so much in such a short time as Dream made his demands clear to him now that his fathers constant meetings were due to keeping this war pushed back as much as possible. Worse of all, he had to go through this without his mother around. He knew she was one of the best archers in L'Manburg so why wasn't she around? He often found himself at night longing for her to return, to hear her sweet voice lure him to sleep like it did when he was little. He wasn't sure if she'd come back but she left the night before war came. Her last words to him was to sleep well her little champion. Maybe that's why he's fighting so hard. To see her again, to prove that he is her little champion. He longs for her soft touch and caring voice, the gentle kisses she gave and the warm hugs she wraps him in. He couldn't imagine how his father felt.

Wilbur was holding up as best he could. He was the one who told Sally to leave that night to keep herself safe. She has protested at first, telling him she was ready with her bow and arrows to defend him but when Wilbur lifted his head that was previously looking at the wooden floors she stopped and listened. His eyes told her he was tired and scared and so many things she wouldn't be able to list it. 

"Sally, if I lost you to this war I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You have to return to the ocean. At least for now, at least until the war stops. Once it does, I swear to return to you when there is peace, and take you home." His eyes were lined with tears as his hands clung to the sleeves of her shirt. "I can't afford to lose you."

She nods as she takes him into her embrace, placing soft kisses against his forehead before it dropped into her shoulder. He was shaking in fear over so many things. 

"I don't want to risk them taking you to use against me either," he continued "I just need you safe."

"And what of Fundy my dear? I can't take him to sea, he won't be able to survive like me." it was her turn to be worried. 

He shook his head no as he pulled himself back up and pulled her into his arms instead. Their height made it so his head could rest upon hers with ease. "I will protect him. I will make sure we are both here to welcome you home."

Their last moments together were bittersweet. Filled with tears and holding each other, both knowing it could be the last time they ever get the chance to. When she finally left in the night towards the sea, Wilbur laid on their bed, clutching the pillow she rested her head on, allowing himself to swallow in her scent of the sea, it was enough comfort to allow for himself to sleep.

When the final control room blew up he was devastated and relieved at the same time. Devastated for obvious reasons but relieved that Sally was not there to witness or be part of that. Barely managing to escape with Fundy he took a breath, adrenaline running to high he nearly forgot he was holding his breath. He wasn't sure how well he was holding on however. Finding out there was a traitor in their land, who tried to hurt them, and a trusted friend killed him inside. 

From all the explosions he knew his ears were going to be damaged but it's something they all would have to live with. 

When he told Tommy to do whatever his heart desired, he had hoped that Tommy would be smart and yet, the young boy had been shot by Dreams arrow. 

When the war had ended, and Dream said he would stop, he immediately wanted to run to his love, to tell her the good news and bring her home but he couldn't do that yet. There was still work that needed to be done. He needed to secure peace and then he could bring her back...He hopes she's okay with waiting just a bit longer. Till then, they spent time talking by the shore about the soon future. 

Wilbur was shattered. Betrayed by his people, betrayed by everyone. All except one. When he heard he was not going to be president it hurt, but he accepted it. He hoped whoever it was would do great things, and that he could bring Sally back and just be a peaceful family. So when he found he was exiled, and not even his own son cared, he felt broken. He left with Tommy and went out, promising he would come back to L'manb-...Manburg eventually. Sally just had to wait. 

Sally heard everything. Shlatt's voice carried well and reached her ears as she sat on the shore. She was filled with disappointment, wishing it was Wilbur who had won so she could come sprinting into his arms to congratulate him, receiving his kisses like she used to. He was exiled now and she knew it would take time, and she was willing to wait to see her beloved husband and son again. Promising to wait to the air around her, wishing the winds will carry her words to him, she sank back into the water.

She never was able to see Wilbur's descent. She could have prevented it if she was there alongside him. How many nights he would think back to being in her arms, her voice hypnotizing as he had no choice to sleep when she would sing her lullaby. He longed for the feeling of her arms wrapped around him and her tender lips placing kisses on his cheeks. Every time he caught the scent of the sea he would turn his head hoping it was her but it was just the ocean below, and there were no signs of her there. He was clinging to the thought of her to keep himself stable. 

Fundy found his mother once again however. He was by the docs and while sitting there, taking in the scent that used to be so comforting, he felt something poke at his foot. Startled, he looked at the water but seeing red hair and shining green eyes stare at him he felt frozen. It wasn't for long as he threw himself into the water, wrapping his arms around her neck as her arms slid around his back. There were no words at first, just silent tears from Fundy, and soft humming from Sally. When Fundy had calmed down, Sally brought them to shore and sat him down, pulling herself up to shore and her tail under her skirt slowly changing into legs. Fundy was used to this, it would happen whenever his mother would get out of the water after playing with him and father. He caught her up to speed about everything that has happened since she left. How he felt some regret not helping his father but Sally simply ran her hand through his slowly drying hair and smiled. She told him things would be okay, and that Wilbur would come back, he always came back. After much talking and hugs, Sally went back to the ocean. Fundy said she could come back and stay in his home but she simply smiled and shook her head, saying she was going to keep her promise. 

The festival was devastating. When Wilbur was hiding around the docs she helped him, overjoyed he was back for a moment even though he shouldn't be. They shared a chaste kiss before parting, only seeing each other again when they were leaving. A lingering promise of soon was between them but when looking into his eyes, Sally couldn't see the same sparkle, the shine that usually filled his eyes. She saw a descent into madness. She tried to follow them but Wilbur stopped her. He said there was going to be one last war and then they could be together. She was hesitant but accepted it. She usually didn't question Wilbur's thinking as it was always one of his best traits. 

When the revolution came, Sally did nothing but listen and wait. When the fighting stopped and Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo, everyone was found to be safe, she got up from the sea and began to run, run as fast as she could on legs not used to the land anymore. As she ran she could see the damage done to the land that had changed so much since she had been there. She kept running until suddenly, she stopped. The ground began to shake.

The ground before her had exploded. Despite the rubble falling and the ground resettling, she ran through everything to get to the source of the explosion. Her instinct screamed it was Wilbur who caused it. She knew she should have gone with him after the festival and shouldn't have waited. 

She got looks from people she didn't recognize and some she did. Someone asked who she was but she didn't have time. Fundy called out to her from his spot as he looked at where his dad was. She stopped when she saw the hole Wilbur caused, Wilbur in it, and Philza in front of him.

"Kill me Phil. Phil kill me. Phil! Kill me." He gave him the diamond sword.

Sally stared in horror, frozen to the ground as her hands covered her mouth that desperately wanted to scream his name yet couldn't.

"Phil stab me with the sword, murder me now, kill me. Killza, Killza do it. Murder me. Look they all want you to! Do it Phil, kill me. Phil kill me." Wilbur had lost it. The madness in his eyes had overtaken him, he had long since forgotten about bringing her back with him. 

"You...you're my son!" Phil yelled. Sally wasn't sure what to do. Usually she did but this time, she didn't. She was blaming herself for listening to Wilbur and leaving the first time. 

"Phil kill me!"

"No matter what you do, no matter what you've done-"

"Phil. This isn't. Look, look. How much work went into this and it's gone. Do it. Do it."

And Phil took the blade, and put it through him. 

Sally's legs decided to finally work as she sprinted up to where Wilbur was, knelt down with Phil, the sword embedded in his stomach. She restrained the scream that wanted to rip through her throat and instead fell down to her knees beside him, her arms wrapping around her husband. Despite not wanting to leave, Phil pulled away to give Sally her last moments with Wilbur. 

"You really have a flair for theatrics Wil." She said, her voice trembling as she pulled his head to her shoulder. 

He coughed as he reached up, tangling his hand in her hair with a smile. "I shouldn't have pushed you away love. I really do miss this feeling."

She smiled despite the tears running down her face as she pressed kisses to his cheek. "I should have fought to stay. I...I really do love you dear. I missed having you. I should have ran to your side sooner."

"The sword. It burns really bad. I'm sorry I can't be around longer."

"Don't be silly. We'll get it out, give you a healing and regeneration potion. Maybe a strength and," she shook her head, knowing they wouldn't get them fast enough to heal him, "and you'll be okay. Get you some good bed rest and I'll be at your side. We'll be a happy family again." 

He gave a soft sigh. "I wish it could be like that. I'm sorry love. Please, keep going on for me." With what little energy he had left, he leaned up and placed his lips on hers, basking in the salty taste of the ocean she had been in for a while. It filled him with happy memories of their first kiss. It's such a shame it would share as the taste of their last.

Sally kissed him back, holding on tightly to the last moment Wilbur had. When he finally stopped, she knew why and she began to cry hard. Her arms squeezed him against her like sharing her warmth, sharing her energy would bring him back. Fundy now stood beside her, silent tears down his face as he knelt down and hugged her, knowing she needed him more than he needed her at this moment. 

While people were more busy giving Shlatt a funeral than Wilbur, Sally took it upon herself to bury him. It was quiet and just her as she placed him in the grave she made. Near the shore where they first met where she decided to build a small home for herself next to it, allowing her to be close to her husband's resting place and the ocean they both loved so much. Sally refused to move from the buried grave for many hours. Not like anyone was coming to tell her to move, but she couldn't bring herself to do so as she clutched the yellow sweater she had found while gathering their belongings out of a secret storage area. She had made it for him around the time she found out she would have a child. It was such a happy memory. When the night came and the cold air that blew over the sea came, she finally made her way into the small home and in her bed. She had no smell of books and firewood to fill the empty space next to her that reminded her of her husband, but knowing he was at peace helped her settle. Finally allowing sleep to over take her she thinks, in her clouded exhaustion filled head, a small weight beside her and a cool arm wrap around her. She swears she felt a kiss placed on her forehead before sleep took her. She likes to think in a way, Wilbur is looking out for her.

She spends her time between the sea and her home, tending to her husband's grave and making sure things were tidy at home. Fundy came to visit every now and then, sometimes bringing a friend over to meet her so she could become more acquainted with people. He hoped doing this would cause her to come out and interact with more people but Sally had no intention to. She was content to see Fundy grow into a fine young man and to stay where she had met Wilbur. She wishes she could see Wilbur's face again, filled with the same curiosity and joy it was in that fateful encounter. She would see him again one day. She knew she would eventually. 


End file.
